


Altering the Cycle

by zarabithia



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except the Uncles, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Erik does not have a role model in how to be a good "uncle."





	Altering the Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



Erik did not know his uncle, but he does know that his uncle knew of him. 

Many times, Erik has wondered if the father of T'Challa even hesitated before he decided to return to Wakanda. If Erik had less pride, he ask. Certainly auntie would be able to tell him that, wouldn't she? Perhaps it's better that his ego keeps him from doing it; auntie is not his biggest fan and if she had her way, T'Challa would never have granted that second chance to Erik. 

The queen's daughter... Erik's other cousin ... believes that he should not think about it. 

"I do not think your father cared very much for us, either," she says, and it sounds very wise and practical. True enough, he cannot argue with her, because Erik is also certain that his father had not thought of a future for his brother's family. 

As Nakia and T'Challa get closer to having a child of their own, he tries to understand how his father or his uncle could have cared so little. 

On the day that he holds the newborn prince of Wakanda in his arms, he is overwhelmed with the desire to protect the baby from any harm that might befall him. Erik knows that he would easily kill double the amount of people he already has in order to keep the child safe. 

The resentments, the jealousy, the anger that Erik cannot fully shake when he looks at T'Challa and Shuri... simply do not exist with this child. 

"You will be an honorary uncle to him," T'Challa decrees. 

He means well, because the arm that holds Erik close is certainly as brotherly as any that T'Challa has ever extended to Shuri. 

But Erik must challenge him.

"No," he says. "I will be far better than that."


End file.
